(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer side plate and more particularly to a computer side plate which can be assembled or disassembled without using any tool, thereby being operated very quickly and easily.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional computer side plate is fixed at a side of computer with screws, which requires a tool such as a screw driver to disassemble or assemble when installing or removing the side plate, thereby wasting a man power and time.